You are my Light
by wintersnowfall
Summary: What happens when Sakura decides to pull down Kakashi's mask despite of his warnings? What becomes her inspiration to become a jonin? Kakasakura onshot


A/N first shot at a Naruto oneshot. Kakashi/Sakura. Sakura finds out Kakashi's reason for being late always.

* * *

**You are my Light  
by: Wintersnowfalls**

* * *

You saw me as your student, nothing more nothing less. Ok perhaps even less since I am the weakest of the three. But to me you were more than a teacher, you were my idol. I envied to be as strong as you one day, that I'll stop watching the backs of my teammates and actually be useful. 

You show up every time at our meeting late, with your lopsided smile that I could just imagine forming under your mask. Naruto and I both yelled at you every time you were late. In the beginning I thought you were just some old person coming to lecture us who didn't understand anything, but now I realized I was wrong.

I followed you one morning; well I admit I stalked you that week. You really aren't a slacker; you get up before the sun even rises. I stayed quite a distance behind you, sheathing in my charka like you showed me the day before. Soon after what seemed hours of silent walking, a cemetery appeared, and there you stood in front of one, talking quietly to the tombstone. I pushed all my charka into my ears to hear what you said.

_Hey old friend. How is it up there? You know life has been getting interesting once more, Obita. Currently I've been coaching over three genin. One of which is Uzumaki Naruto, he's basically the living cage of Kyuubi the demon fox. So many people have shun him, he reminded me of you and Iruka. Ever sine you lost your parents you had no where to find love or comfort so instead you did pranks to attract attention. It was the best he could hope for so that he would be notice. Now this little boy has a dream to be the Hokage, to earn the respect of the villagers. Young spirit isn't it?_

_Well then there's Uchiha Sasuke. He's very skilled, I'm surprised at how fast and intelligent he is. Naruto pretty much is hung up with him trying to beat him. Itachi, remember him? The one who destroyed his own clan and own family, sparing only Sasuke. Now he's driven by revenge to kill him. Not really surprising is it?_

_Then there's the girl. Though she has potential, she's hung over Sasuke as well; I suppose that what young girls do. And Naruto is tagging onto her like a lone dog. She doesn't see what she has but wants what she doesn't. You should see her control over her charka, it would surpass even yours, and she would've been an excellent student for you._

_Well that's all the time I have before they kill me for being this late today. And thanks again for saving me._

Without hesitation he walked away from the cemetery. He really wasn't lying to us, when every time he was late he claims he took a walk along life and death. And sometimes loosing his time forgetting things. I can't believe I blamed him all this time, and that's why he value teamwork so much.

* * *

If he said that I have potential I suppose it's time I try to draw it out. 

Since that day, I worked my best to surpass Sasuke, no longer blinded by my crush. If anything at all my feelings started to grow on Kakashi. On his braveness, his dependency, his ability to hide all his emotions, those I began to fall in love with him, earning some respect out of him at last.

You know, I really want to see what's under his mask. And I have just the way to find out.

After class like always he sits on the edge of the bridge reading his IchiIchi Paradise or something, I want to know what's under his mask, and HE is unaware.

Class ended like always, but I didn't leave with the others, I stayed behind and sheathed myself and my charka and made my way to Kakashi. As quickly as I could run, I jumped onto his back and wrestled with him. Taking the surprise as my advantage I manage to pin him down, sitting on his stomach and blushing furiously, I reached to pull down his mask.

"Don't."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you'll regret it."

"Fine." I pouted and looked away, but right when he tried to get up I reached and pull down his mask.

"Hehe, I got you."

"I warned you." he glared at me, and I gulped, did I really make him mad?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw him descend to my lips, taking my in his. He pulled back almost too fast and I was disappointed but nonetheless I hid my feelings.

"I told you." He said, still looking at me.

"Well, you're wrong, because I don't regret it." He eye bore into my own; while he was staring I pulled down his mask again and giggled.

"What are you going to do now?" I raised an eye brow to question him, but I already knew.

"I'm going to make you regret this." He took me in his arms and jumped off the bridge landing on top of the water. "What are you going to do now?" he mockingly asked me.

_Damn he got me. No, not yet._

"This." I pulled myself up to his lips and took in his lips, my hand reaching into his hair, slightly tugging it. I had to stop as I realized he started to sink. "KAKASHI that's not fair."

"Oopse, lost my control of my charka. If you don't get off I'm going to sink."

I felt something arouse around my hips, "Liar" I hissed, "you lost control of your body."

"Damn, you noticed" he mutters all too slightly that I could barely hear, with that he suddenly leaped off the water and put me down.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He cringed at the 'sensei'. "Just Kakashi when it's just me and you."

"Kakashi?"

"You know this is illegal right? I better go, see you tomorrow." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Kakashi!"

"Hn?"

"Isn't there some other way?"

"If this helps, once you become a jonin, we're equal, and I think the rest you know."

He walked away without turning back. I stared at him until his silver hair could be seen no more. Fine if that's the law then watch me. I give you my word Hatake Kakashi, I will become a Jonin, and when that day comes, you better run for your life because I'm going to tear that stupid mask off and make you mine. Until then, I will love you from afar, you are my light at the end of my tunnel.

* * *

A/N any praise/critism? flame me if you think i need help.. --;; but i would like some suggestions. 


End file.
